Grandma's Don't Let There Babies Grow Up To Play Favourites
by wild moon princess
Summary: Jackson and Miley have a big fight before his Volleyball game, when Jackson storms out with Mamaw to go to the game Robby Ray and Miley decide to blow off the queen and go to the match. But while in the limo a car runs a red light and hits them, will everything be ok how will the others react when they find out.
1. Grandma's Don't Let There Babies Grow Up

Grandma's Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Play Favourites

(Tag To The Story)

Plot

Miley and Jackson have a big fight before the volleyball game, when Jackson leaves to go to his game Miley and Robby Ray blow off the queen to get to the match. But disaster strikes when Miley and Robby Ray get into a car crash, how will everyone react when they find out.

One Shot Story Chapter One (Different Ending)

Jackson hated that Hannah got all the attention in the family, so he started a fight with Hannah. "Come on it's always about you, it's never about me sometimes I just wish I had a normal sister like other people do."

Miley was deeply hurt by that so she took a step back, in the distance Mamaw was they're watching with there dad. "Well I'm sorry that I can't be the sister you want me to be, Hannah is apart of me and I'm not going to let her go."

The adults decided to let them go out at it, they had to get there feelings out somehow in someway. "NO OF COURSE NOT IT'S NEVER AN OPTION, I'M SO DONE WITH THIS, YOU WANT TO BE HANNAH FINE BUT YOUR NOT MY SISTER."

After that Miley new what she had to do even though, those words zoomed into her heart and marked her hard. "JACKSON I'M SORRY OK, PLEASE I'LL GIVE UP HANNAH I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU."

He thought did he hear her right that she give up Hannah for him, "Miley I've got to go just forget everything I said ok, come on Grandma it's time to for the game"

With that Jackson Mamaw left, Miles was just staring at them going out the door when her dad came over. "Jackson hates me daddy, I feel bad I never knew he felt that way we have to blow off the queen and go to that game."

Robby Ray agreed just then they were told the queen was coming; quickly Miley and Robby Ray lined up and greeted her niece. Singing a Hannah song really fast, then bolting out of the building like lighting had the queen in shock but they all thought it was rather funny like they had a joke played on them.

While in the limo on the way to the match Miley thought, she would write a sorry song to her brother. "Dad you got your guitar I want to record a song for Jackson, while I've got the words in my head."

His guitar was in the middle of the two of them, "Sure Miles you gonna record it on your phone, or on your tape recorder?" Robby Ray said to his daughter whom was looking for the tape recorder in her bag.

"I'm gonna use the tape recorder that way he can keep it with him, ok ready set lets go daddy oh." With that the driver of the limo seem to be distracted, a car had ran through a red light and was headed straight for them.

Looking at each other as the light from the car blinded them, they had just finished the song and Miley dropped the recording onto the ground.

Srcheeeeeeee and the car hit them; her last thoughts were of her brother playing his game and her dad friends also Mamaw.

AT THE GAME

Meanwhile at the Volleyball Match things were going great for Jackson, his Grandma had decided to be is partner because his friend had gotten sick. "Grandma thanks for doing this for me, I'm starting to feel bad about my fight with Miles."

Just then a policeman came into the Volleyball Game, he looked around and spotted Jackson and walked over to him. "Are you Jackson Stewart, and you must be the Grandma I'm afraid I have some bad news would you come with me outside please."

End Chapter One


	2. It's Gonna Be Alright

Chapter Two It's Gonna Be Alright

No Matter What They Say

Jackson had been pulled out of the game by a police officer, Mamaw went with him just in case it was anything bad and she had a feeling it was. Lilly and Oliver were shocked when the police officer came onto the court, "Should we follow Ollie Pop, it could be something about Miles or Robby Ray?"

"Yeah come on will listen at the doorway, my Lilly Pop you always have the best ideas ever." With that he kissed her on the cheek and they both got up from the sound desk, the crowd watching them sneak to the door.

Outside the police officer who was a male was talking to Jackson, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, there was a car accident and your sister Miley Stewart also your dad Robby Ray Stewart are both in hospital as the driver of the limo didn't make it."

Mamaw had her hands on Jackson's shoulders she almost fainted at the news; Lilly and Oliver couldn"t help but stumble out of the doorway at the same time.

"WHAT" They both said it at the same time the others all turning to look at the two, who had landed on top of each other.

"We got there ID from the car it was totally wrecked, but a few items survived it like this tape recorder and funny enough in the back of my police car is a guitar left totally unbroken."

Jackson was just in shock and didn't know what to say, "Why don't we gose to the hospital, and see how they're both doing." Said Mamaw to Jackson who still hadn't said any words yet, he was thinking about his fight with Miley.

"Yeah lets all go, I wanna see Miles and Mr Stewart." Lilly said as Oliver had her arm around her, the policeman was going to give them a ride the volleyball match was cancelled. (Postponed For A Later Date)

On the way to the hospital Jackson was still not saying anything; Lilly was hoping like crazy that Miley would be ok. "Come on lets get there already, oh Ollie Pop what if she is really hurt bad." Lilly said and Oliver held her hand, "She's gonna be alright, Miles is strong so is her dad don't worry so much ok."

It Put her a little bit more at ease but not much, the cop car pulled up at the hospital and they all filed out of the care. "Thanks for the ride Officer." Mamaw said to the policeman, who smiled back at her. "That's alright Madam, I hope everything works out ok."

Lilly and Oliver where already making there way in the hospital, as was Jackson and Mamaw. They went over to the desk, and ask one of the nurses were Miley and Mr Stewart was.

"Um Hi were here for Mr Robby Ray Stewart, and Miley Stewart I'm her Mamaw and this is her brother and two best friends."

The whole time Jackson had the tape recorder in his hands, because the police officer had given it to him. A nurse brought out Mr Stewart; he only had a few bumps and bruises. "Hey guys I'm over here, Miles is in surgery right now."

Jackson noticed his dads voice and turned around, his head was bandaged as he had a few stitches put in. "Mr Stewart where so glad your ok, why is Miley having surgery?" The nurse sat Mr Stewart down, as Lilly spoke to him.

"Miley is having surgery at the moment, the car hit directly on her side with the Limo driver. She lost a lot of blood and she had slipped into a coma, the doctors are not sure after the surgery when she will wake up."

It was a busy night in the hospital people where coming and going, the nurse had been paged that Miles was out of surgery. "Mr Stewart your daughter is out of surgery, and being brought to the room would you all like to follow?"

All shaking there heads for yes they followed the nurse, Mamaw and Jackson helped there dad while they where walking. Lilly and Oliver were behind them, as they were holding hands as well.

Miley had a room all to herself being rich of course they could pay for it; she was attached to monitors so they could record her heart rate and brain activity. "Um Dad I'll be a second I just have to go find a bathroom, besides you can't have too many people in the room at once." Leaving them all staring at him, he took off to find the bathroom, which he did for it was only just a little bit down from them.

_Staring himself in the mirror Jackson just kept picturing the fight, between him and Miley he remember the tape recorder in his hands and pressed play. "Jackson Hi if your listen to this I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't Know you felt the way you did about Hannah so I wanted to write you a song daddy's helping me."_

(The guitar started to play softly in the background; Jackson smiled to himself as he listened.)

Verse One

You've always been there for me,

When I needed a friend or someone to understand.

I guess sometimes I just forget, all the great things you do

Jackson you help me get through Mom pass away when i was only six year old.

Verse Two

No matter where life may take us,

I Know your going to be there always together.

We sometimes fight than make up, but

It's really all about the love.

Chorus

So please here my song, I'm saying I'm sorry

As you mean more to me then some identity.

Believe me when I say everything's gonna be ok,

Will get through this together you and me forever.

It was only a short song but the guitar went on playing as Jackson listened, to the words of the song.

Verse Three

Sure as the sun is shining down,

I know you'll always be around.

This is the message that I found,

We'll get past this somehow.

Verse Four

Lets make a pact will bring our love back,

I saying I'm sorry with all my heart this song can light the dark.

So please believe in me, as I always have in you like the stars hold the moon.

You'll see me soon

Bridge

Lets be the ones that show the way, I no you're here to stay.

It's going to be ok if we look ahead, your always there.

As the song finished Jackson had tears in his eyes, it was time he went to see his sister to make sure she was ok.

Walking out of the rest room, he made His way back to Miles room remembering the words to her song.

TBC


End file.
